No Idea
by kendallxjo
Summary: Kendall Knight is a 16 year old boy, he shares his passion with music to everyone he can. One day, he meets a girl and he's overwhelmed by the beauty of Jo Taylor. Several different things will happen, such as adventures, difficult times but at the end, they'll have to admit what they feel for each other is stronger than a normal friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_**NO IDEA**_

_**I don't own any of the characters, places, songs, quotes or any of the sorts. :) **_

_**So hi, I'm Paula and I've decided to start a Kendall/Jo fanfic, mostly based in completely new events. So if you're excpecting to see any of the things that happened on the show, not going to find them. This could contain rated M actions, but I'll definitely let you know when that's gonna happen. I'm opem to suggestions, so just tell me. ALSO, english isn't my native language so I might get some grammar mistakes and whatnot. Enjoy c: This is kind of short because well, it's chapter one so. Let me know what you think and stuff, kbai.**_

**CHAPTER 1: Strings and Chords.**

Kendall Knight, a 16 year old boy was sitting on a chair, by the pool. His day had been quite boring and all he wanted to do was to sit there and relax. His bandmates were still on that triple date they had agreed on going, his mom was with Katie at the park but Kendall was there with his guitar, also known as the only thing that kept him far away from the world's problems, stress, anything he didn't like. Like Amanda.

Amanda Jenner was Kendall's first true love, his first date and girlfriend. Truth was, he had loved Amanda with all he was, with everything he was capable of. They had gone to dinner, they went to the zoo, they just had great times together and everything was going well, until he found out that she had cheated on him. He didn't know how . someone was capable of doing such thing. But all his plans went drowning now, he didn't have a significant other by his side and truth be told, he needed someone. James had his lovely girlfriend, Lucy. Logan was more than in love with Camille and he knew that Camille loved him back. And Carlos was finally living his happy life with the Jennifer of his dreams.

But there was Kendall, and he was all alone.

His guitar was probably his only true friend. Of course he had Carlos, James and Logan, but the wooden guitar was his most appreciated item. He picked up his guitar from the ground and gently placed it on his lap, trying to figure out what song would be the best to play at the moment, since no one was there. The boy breathed softly and began to play a soft melody, a litte bit of this and that. It wasn't really a song, but he was playing what he felt inside. After a couple of minutes doing some combinations with the chords and playing along with the strings, he added his angelic voice to the soft melody. But before he could continue with the lyrics, he felt the presence of someone behind him. Kendall stopped immediately and turned around, finding a shorter, definitely younger girl in front of his eyes. He had seen her before, but they had never talked, or even smiled at each other. The small girl blushed and looked down, a little bit ashamed of her actions. Kendall stood there, not knowing what to say or do, he was just there. He quickly placed the guitar on the chair, not taking his sight out of her.

"I'm s-sorry.. I interrupted, I.. bye,'' the blonde girl spoke, stepping back slowly. She felt extremely embarrased, like if what she had done was the biggest mistake in her life. Kendall shook his head and stepped forward. "No.. it's alright, I was finished anyway,'' he assured her, even though he was lying. He opened his mouth to talk again, trying to comfort her. "I'm Kendall. Kendall Knight, and you are?'' he asked the petite girl as she . stopped walking backwards. She half smiled at him, finding comfort. "I'm Josephine. Josephine Taylor, but call me Jo,'' she said, placing her tiny hands on her pockets.

As the girl seemed a little bit nervous, Kendall was definitely not. He wasn't that type of guy at all. "Nice to meet you, Jo,'' he said warmly and smiled at the girl. Jo simply smiled back and stood there, admiring the guy's atmosphere.

And that was when Kendall thought he had found the most beautiful, cutest girl in the Palmwood's. Jo Taylor.


	2. Chapter 2: Beautiful

**Chapter 2: Beautiful.**

**SUP. So this is the second chapter since I just got one review but oh well, it still gave me motivation, which is great. I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, or quotes, places, etc. All rights belong to Nickelodeon and me :) **

After a long day of work at Rocque Records, the boys had plans for the day. James was completely in love with his new girlfriend, Lucy Stone and they were going on a picnic on the Palmwood's Park. Carlos was also spending the day with Jennifer, but Logan and Kendall were hanging out in their room. While Logan was telling his friend about the great date he had with Camille, Kendall's mind was nowhere but in the girl he had met earlier. He remembered her blonde, curled locks. Her petite frame dancing all over the place and that small smile she radiated… everything.

"…So basically she asked me out and well, of course I said yes… and,'' Logan stopped talking, annoyed and looked at his friend with a confused look. "Dude, are you even listening to me?'' Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. Kendall shook his head from his thoughts and came back to Earth.

"Uh, yeah. I'm so happy for you and Camille, bro. It was about time, right?'' Kendall looked at him back with a smile as he settled himself on the edge of the couch. Logan turned to Kendall, his eyebrow still raised and nodded slowly. "What's up with you?'' The brunette asked him, still intrigued by his sudden change of behavior. Kendall always listened to his friend, but today it seemed like something was different. Logan was quite confused, was he alright?

"With me? Nothing. I'm paying attention.'' He lied, shrugging and nodding with his head. But Kendall couldn't lie to Logan, after all. "Buddy, you've been my best friend for like, 5 years or so. I can clearly tell when you're hiding something. Spit it out.'' Logan told him, standing next to him. As much as Kendall wanted to hide everything Logan was right. He wasn't able to. "Uh, alright… When you were hanging out yesterday with the girls, I was doing nothing by the pool with my guitar and stuff…'' Kendall interrupted himself when he suddenly heard knocks on the door.

He walked towards it, thankful that someone came in the middle of the conversation. He really didn't want to talk about his moment with the girl; he knew if he did so, everyone would be bugging him because she was the first girl he had laid eyes on since his terrible break up with Amanda. He walked to the door, and looked through the peephole. There she was. "What?'' he whispered to himself before opening the door. "Josephine,'' he spoke with a silly smile. "What are you doing here?'' He asked, surprised.

"I… well you left these sheets on the chair yesterday. I thought I should give them to you.'' She replied with a shy smile and handed him the papers. Kendall stood there, not realizing what she was doing. He was lost in her eyes.

After what he thought it had been years of starring at her, he nodded and grabbed the sheets, his mouth was open and he couldn't speak. "Thank you,'' he barely spoke with a soft, yet quite audible voice. The girl smiled back and nodded, starring at Logan from the other side of the room. "Hi,'' she told him. Logan waved at her and gave her a soft, welcoming smile. Jo looked back at Kendall and placed her arms on her pockets, shyly. "Um, I should get going, I have to... um, I have to read a script for tomorrow. Bye, Kendall.'' She said softly and walked back to her room, that was just steps away from the boy's crib. "Bye…'' Kendall whispered, looking at the girl turning around, even though he knew she wasn't listening. Slowly, he closed the door and turned to Logan.

"Yup, you don't really need to tell me. I get it now.'' Logan smirked and shook his head, as Kendall walked towards the round table and placed the sheets on it. "Well, she's cute.'' Logan told him.

Kendall, blushing from his comment, nodded, showing his dimples and grinned afterwards. "She's beautiful.''

**WELL UM SO BASICALLY THIS WAS CHAPTER TWO :) I hope you liked it, don't forget to review and tell me what should I change, add or quit. Thanks for reading, you're awesome c:**


End file.
